


A Special Game

by SweetFloatFlats



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Dominant Oz, First Times, M/M, Mentions of Alice/B-Rabbit, Mentions of Sharon Rainsworth, Mentions of Xerxes Break, Riding, Seme Gilbert, Smut, Submissive Gilbert, Teasing, Uke Oz, ozbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/pseuds/SweetFloatFlats
Summary: Oz's teasing gets out of hand—though he does it exactly how he planned it to be.





	A Special Game

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post—yay? Pandora Hearts is my favorite manga of all time so I decided to contribute to the fandom—with smut. Enjoy the OzBert~

Sitting in the comforting silence, Gilbert Nightray pulled a teacup to his lips and took a sip, his gaze slipping over his young master who sat nearby, reading a newer volume of The Holy Knight—which he finally had time to catch up on now that all the chain business had died down, albeit not for long.

He wondered just how long things had been like this; how long the two of them had been living together since Pandora had not provided Oz Vessalius and Alice shelter anymore. Thankfully, though, Gilbert hadn't had to deal with the putrid rabbit bothering him over and over just yet, as she was still sleeping. He assumed that was one of the only perks of getting up early, besides being able to see his friend and master, that is.

At this point, lost in his thoughts, the valet hadn't really taken into account the admiring, yet mischievous gaze he was receiving from the blond in return. Emerald eyes skimmed over his torso, and it was clear that Oz was thinking up another way to tease him now.

"Gil," Oz spoke up, brushing his sock-bearing foot along the man's calf, smirking when Gilbert visibly flinched and broke from his thoughts, blushing as he turned his attention back to his master. Oh God, was he going to have fun.

The man's steady, yet uncertain voice spoke up in return to Oz's, and he wondered what exactly he could be up to. Moving his leg back slightly, turning a bit in his chair, he replied, "Y-yes...?"

A chuckle escaped Oz's lips, and Gilbert knew at this point that he was in grave danger of being humiliated in front of him, if not the other sharing their company who was currently asleep. He knew Oz had always been the type to cause trouble for him and even Oz himself occasionally, but this somehow seemed...different.

The strange emotion that glazed over the blond's pure green orbs—just what was it? What was Oz thinking? 

Gilbert's mind went rampant over what could possibly go on in the next few minutes. Would he perhaps scare him? No, that would be too simple.... And what was with the brush to his leg? That had to be connected somehow.... Maybe Oz would find pleasure in physically abusing him with a stray cat he found? 

Good Lord, that would be terrible, Gilbert thought.

Smooth, and yet frightening words broke the man's concentration once more, snapping his attention back to the boy to his front.

"I want to play a game," Oz chirped happily, his voice oozing with ill intentions. It was almost as he had tried to make it seem suggestive....

Wait, suggestive?

Gilbert blinked a few times just at that. There was no way that Oz—fifteen—would be thinking something like...like that, right...? 

"Um, I...." Oz's friend clearly was hesitant in his response, and a smirk upturned on the teen's lips at that. He was getting exactly what he wanted, just how he wanted it. Gilbert's overthinking was easy to manipulate occasionally, and that ended up with Oz distorting his thoughts in order to get what he wanted. And...he really wanted something right now. Terribly, even.

Oz set his teacup down and rose to move next to Gilbert, the man retracting immediately when he reached out to grab his tie of sorts—more like fabric knotted around itself. The blond puffed his cheeks out slightly at the reaction, annoyed. He tried again, making sure his friend didn't jerk back before he could grip the pure white cloth in his palm; the smirk from before reappeared, and this time he was definitely amused at the look of shock and embarrassment at how close they were that was plastered onto his valet's face. He tugged forward on the cotton between his fingers, and gently brushed their lips together—another one of his teases that had recently developed in a flirting way towards Gilbert that the said man refused to believe was anything more than a joke.

"Gil," Oz breathed against his friend's lips, watching him shiver with amusement before loosening the fabric from around Gilbert's neck, tugging it off. His head, agonizingly painfully slowly, slid back to the man's ear, where he teasingly blew against only to watch him curl into himself. "I said we'll play a game, yeah...?"

The older could only manage to widen his eyes in shock and let out a shaky, "Oz, what...?" before his master climbed onto his lap. It was a surprise Gilbert hadn't dropped his tea, and somehow managed to set it down with only a few spills here and there, staining the tablecloth with small tan dots.

The look in the blond's eyes seemed to say 'You know what, Gil,' and all of a sudden Gilbert found himself unable to protest. Of course, he couldn't refuse Oz—he was his master after all—but the valet was certainly unsure of whether or not this kind of situation was right.... Did he even have permission to refuse in the first place?

This was easy. Oz could hear the man's uneven breaths, that alone showing his clear uncertainty and awareness of possible consequences. However, the teen could only think of two setbacks—Alice, and Xerxes Break.

God knows Alice could wake up at any moment and if things would go as he had wanted, she would catch him and Gilbert at an unpleasant time.

And Break—oh, God, Break. He was definitely worse. He could pop up at any moment, whether or not it was important. Losing an eye and most of his sight in the other practically had no side effects on how he could see everything that was going on. There would definitely be scolding from Sharon Rainsworth too, if they were unlucky enough. 

The man shifted uncomfortably under Oz's stare, and he slid his hands down Gilbert's chest in response. His tongue slid across his bottom lip; the sight alone was enough to cause his lower body to tremble with impatient hunger.

He was getting aroused. The sight of his valet with bangs already pressed to his forehead which drenched with sweat of embarrassment and worry, his eyes darting around everywhere but to his master—which honestly annoyed the said teen, but he let it slide as he would be making Gil stare at him soon enough—his blush spreading from his cheeks all the way back to the tops of his ears. It just made Oz want to mess him up even more. He could totally have fun with this~

"This game is a special game," The blond smirked when his friend shivered at the low tone of his voice. Shifting slightly, he could feel Gilbert's arousal from under his lap. "This is a game that only I can play," there was a pause, and Oz tilted the other's head up from his chin, brushing his fingers lightly along the soft pink lips, "with Gil~"

Gilbert felt his voice drop in his throat. There was no possible way—right?

This was getting extremely bad. Surely Oz was clearly teasing him now, but the thumb of his master that was pulling down gently on his lips was somehow soothing and he couldn't really understand why. He couldn't disobey, but there was no way the teen would go any further, right?

...Wrong.

Oz's hands reached back up slowly, unbuttoning his shirt that was now completely shown due to his overcoat slipping off a while earlier. A frown appeared on the blond's lips when he saw the scar from ten years previous, where he tried to protect Gil but ended up hurting him instead.

The sight pained his chest, and the blond moved the fabric aside to trail his fingertips down the long gash mark. His lips seemed to move for a moment as if he was murmuring something softly to himself, but the valet couldn't quite make out what he had said.

The two sat for a moment in silence, which pained Gilbert to do since he was unsure of what exactly was going on at that point, but he could tell that Oz was hurting and so he reached his hands up to brush the teen's bangs back from his face. Oz's gaze flickered up to his face again when he did that, eyes glazed over as if he was about to cry.

"Oz...." Gilbert leaned up slightly and wrapped his arms around his master. He would be there to comfort Oz, that he had promised himself and the said years ago. He would protect him and even, if the time ever came, sacrifice himself.

Gil wasn't exactly sure whether or not Oz would miss him, or just teasing him, and the thought seemed to shake him up a bit. Though he wouldn't show it, as his friend was the one who needed comfort now—reassurance that the accidental pain he had caused Gilbert when they were younger was purely such: an accident. 

"It's alright," He whispered, brushing his fingers through blond locks. Oz leaned into him, which made the valet's heart flutter slightly with something he couldn't exactly place. It was a moment before Oz pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Gil's master smiled a bit, "that I worried you for a moment. The...the pain I felt when hurting you...." He looked down, as if he was hiding himself. "It came rushing back.... I...had almost forgotten, but...I don't think I can."

Gilbert's brow knit together. That wasn't right.... He was supposed to comfort Oz, not the other way around. His master clearly needed it more right now, but...Oz only shook his head and tried to resume his previous attitude. It created a pit in Gil's gut, but he supposed there wasn't much more he could do at that point....

Sliding off Gilbert's shirt now, the exposed skin caused the blond to shudder a bit, before he reached down and started to unzip his friend's pants. He knew what Gil was thinking—how this was wrong since he was 'only fifteen.' Though he was technically twenty-five, so it was finally time for him to snatch what he wanted.

Gilbert's virginity.

Having to remove himself from his friend's lap was a bit irritating at first, especially since he had to force Gilbert to stand as well in order to shuffle his pants down. Though he supposed it was best to move before anything had happened, rather than starting their little game only to have it interrupted by a mistake that was forgotten beforehand.

Gil could feel his head spinning as if he couldn't accept the situation at hand—which he really couldn't. He felt like his entire body was on fire, head pulsing painfully just at the thought of what was sure to happen in a moment.

The teen tugged on his valet's wrist and pulled him over to the bed, where he shoved the man down. His arousal was clear now—the lack of pants showed his erect member twitching beneath the fabric of his boxers beautifully.

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably at Oz's stare, in which the blond then glanced away. He didn't really realize how embarrassing this would actually be, and it's not like anything was prepared beforehand either....

Was it really okay to go through with this, after all...?

For a moment, the teen was caught up in his thoughts, but then he gave a small nod to reassure himself that this was what he wanted—what he had been longing for, even. The touch of Gilbert, the smell of him, everything about his friend—he wanted to be enveloped in it all.

Leaning forward, Oz placed a slow kiss to his valet's lips, who pulled back on reflex. It made him pout, but soon he pressed for more and it became a sloppy tongue-on-tongue kiss with pants and soft breaths escaping their lips in between.

At this point, Oz could feel his arousal prominent, pushing uncomfortably from inside his shorts. Smirking, the blond pulled away only to earn a soft whimper from the man who sat below him; that sound seemed to rile him up even more, a wave of heat rushing through his gut.

Oh god, Oz thought. That was...really cute.... Hot? Maybe....

The master bit his lip gently and leaned back a bit, starting to slip off his overcoat before fumbling with the buttons of his undercoat due to how quickly he was trying to remove the clothing.

"Oz," Gil breathed out softly, as if he was trying to stop him. His hands wandered up, helping the teen pull off his shirt. Golden orbs skimmed over the exposed skin and winced slightly at the black ink-like substance that stained the smooth, light tan skin. Now it was the valet's turn to hurt, though he brushed it off as much as he could. 

The cold wisp of air that hit the blond's chest suddenly sent a shiver down Oz's spine, but that gave him a good opportunity to roll his hips down against his friend's erection, earning a gasp of surprise which preceded a moan.

That got the master going. He grinned, rolling his hips down a few more time until his valet was biting down on his wrist to keep quiet. He let out a few small moans himself, the pleasure being unbelievably addictive. Soon enough, he couldn't stop rolling his hips and letting out soft mewls, groaning out 'Gil, Gil' every so often.

Though, when he felt himself going too far under the influence of pleasure, Oz forced himself to stop and move back, only receiving more satisfaction at the man's desperate whines of need.

"That's no good, Gil~" Oz teased, making sure his breath didn't hitch while speaking. Leaning forward, he dragged a nail down Gilbert's throat to his collarbone. 

This was already so good, the blond could tell that much. But he wanted more. And he could tell Gilbert did too, judging from his bulge that was surely painful now that he had stopped giving them both the blissful pleasure of friction.

That said, he continued anyway. Oz moved off of Gilbert's lap to slowly slip out of his shorts. He wanted to see his friend watch him with an impatient gaze that would drive both of them crazy, and he got something like that. Maybe a bit less intense, but what could he expect for both of their first times?

Finally, he slid from the waistband of his boxers—skin exposed and twitching from the sudden cold air again. The master felt his cheeks heat up red with embarrassment now as Gilbert's eyes drifted downward to his erect member, which was noticeably smaller due to his unfortunate body size.

Sometimes he really cursed fate for leaving him behind ten years and letting his friends and family move ahead without him.

Gilbert turned his head away; he could tell that Oz was embarrassed now and that feeling of embarrassment spread throughout his stomach because of his master. He really was going through with this, huh...? That was a surprise....

Maybe this was just a game to Oz...? Gilbert never really thought his friend to be the type to sleep around for fun, but...in the past, Oz was one to flirt carelessly with any pretty lady that came his way, so it wasn't like the option was completely off the table....

Somehow, that made his chest twist and tighten.

It irritated Oz a bit that Gil hadn't started touching him yet, and he reached over to the nightstand, rummaging through it for a moment before he found a small bottle of oil.

"You know what this is, right, Gil~?" His voice came out smooth, as if it was meant to melt right over the man's almost-naked body. He popped the cork and leaned up on his knees before pouring a bit of the fluid over his fingers and palm. "Watch carefully, okay...?"

The action next shocked Gilbert. Oz had leaned forward slightly now, sticking his hips out behind him. He snaked his hand back and prodded the slick fingers against his hole, which he had never done before.

The feeling was strange at the least, and the oil was cold, which made him shiver once more. Why was everything cold? He never noticed how cold Gilbert's room had always been.

That said, why did Gilbert have something like the oil anyway? Well, considering he was a grown man at this point, he was sure to have used it a few times before.

Oz had intended on teasing him about it at some point, but right now all he really wanted was Gilbert's eyes watching him and only him. After all, Gilbert was his, and no one else's.

One finger started, and the blond let out a gasp at the foreign feeling. He grit his teeth together, unsure of what to do next. He had read up on these kinds of activities before, there was no doubt there, but doing it to himself was awkward and he didn't know if Gil could fit inside after all. 

The valet watched nervously, biting his lip. He held back the whines of impatience that were begging to slip free from his lips at this point, member twitching beneath the cloth of his boxers. 

Oz...is preparing himself...? For me...?! Gilbert felt dizzy. Of course, this was to be expected, but he was kind of hoping that it wouldn't lead to this. The man forced himself to stay at least somewhat conscious, since he knew Oz would get what he wanted one way or another, and a definite scolding would come if he ended up fainting now.

He leaned his arms back slightly and propped himself up on his elbows, reaching down to brush his hands up and down his master's thighs. They were soft, and he almost let the touching get out of hand.

A gasp was what came in return from the teen, another finger slipping into himself. He didn't know that he could even fit two, let alone one.... It felt good...? But still extremely unsatisfying.... Why?

He didn't know, but it seemed like he wanted more....

"More," Oz mumbled out—he knew now: he definitely wanted more. Pushing his hips down against his fingers now, he glanced up to Gil with his eyes half-lidded, giving the whole scene a sort of...erotic effect. That is, more erotic than it already was.

Gilbert seemed taken aback by that statement, but didn't move. He figured that he would let the teen have all of the control, in order to avoid any scoldings or punishments afterward.

The blond finally couldn't take anymore, almost to the point of being set over the edge, but managed to hold back and slide his fingers out with a small groan instead. The feeling of emptiness took over his stomach quickly; it was strange how he had so easily gotten used to his fingers filling up his backside.

Oz fumbled swiftly to take off Gil's boxers; he needed this now. He couldn't wait any longer, since he had already denied himself orgasm twice.

Gilbert inhaled sharply at the sudden tug of cloth over his cock—pain flooded his skin quickly but it was gone as fast as it had come. He raised an arm over his face, covering the features since he didn't want his expressions of twisted pleasure to be seen once his friend did what he assumed the teen would.

And he did.

The master slid himself down onto Gilbert, slowly and steadily. He had to pause halfway, legs trembling at the size that was jamming itself up into his rear. 

This hurts like hell, Oz thought, flashes of red pulsing behind his tightly shut eyes. He didn't understand how this could ever feel good, but he was determined to find out.

Once he finally pushed Gilbert's entire length inside of him, the teen was silent aside from shaky breaths that seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane. It took him a moment, but Oz started to slide his hips up and down slowly, gasping at the skin hitting against his insides. 

The pain hadn't disappeared, but it seemed to numb a bit when Oz steadily got accustomed to his valet's cock impaling him. Waves of pleasure overtook him soon enough, and he was struggling to keep his voice back through biting his lip.

Gilbert wasn't in a very different boat, though he felt bad for his master—having to endure the pain for this kind of thing.... Then again, just why had they started doing this...? Oz usually never teased him like this, and certainly now he....

A loud moan came from Oz, and the valet snapped from his thoughts. Moving his hips had caused the man to angle against the sweet spot that was never touched before, sending spiky shivers down Oz's spine.

Now, the blond could only think 'God, yes' while rolling his hips down eagerly against that spot over and over again. The pain had faded away, and now he was left with the tingling sensation of pleasure that pounded throughout his stomach.

Even while inside of his master—a thought Gilbert had never harbored until that very moment—the man's member was twitching. He could feel Oz clenching around his skin, which made a few groans slip from between his lips. It was embarrassing, whether or not he added extra noise.

Oz's emerald eyes were donating salty tears that stained his cheeks, and Gil could only assume that it was either from the pain of his first time or from the fact that he was holding them back before. He didn't like it either way.

A calloused hand reached forward to tug the master down a bit more, and Gil's mouth met with his own.

The shock of how sudden his valet had done the action made him tense, yet he relaxed and let—for the first time—Gilbert dominate him in one way.

Certainly, he hadn't counted being penetrated as domination, for he was on top, so of course he was the one dominating Gil, as his reasoning was.

"G-Gil, it...." Oz could barely breathe out the two words—he could feel the pressure building in his gut, and this time he didn't want to deny himself the feeling of climax. "I—C-cum inside," he murmured, brushing their lips together once more before he leaned back and made sure to hit that sweet spot each time he pushed his hips down.

What his master said caused Gil's breath to hitch inside his throat, and he could do nothing but nod in agreement to his statement. He helped a bit, rolling his hips up against Oz's own now, which caught the other with surprise.

"G-Gil, I-I'm—" A gasp interrupted his words, and the blond writhed and squirmed as his climax took over. Sticky fluid sprayed into his chest and his valet's too, which he knew would be annoying to clean up. Though the immense pleasure still filled his mind with nothing but that.

Gilbert groaned when that happened—seeing his master writhe like that was so...cute that he couldn't hang on any longer. Slipping over the edge, the man let out his orgasm as well, filling Oz as he had asked—maybe even commanded.

It was silent for a while, and all the valet could hear was his own breath, along with Oz's—panting and uneven.

It didn't take long for the master to pull himself up off of Gilbert weakly, pearly white fluid spilling down his thighs.

Sighing, he couldn't help laughing a bit, causing his friend to flinch yet again.

"That...was fun," he mumbled, giving Gil a genuine smile. "Let's play again sometime soon, Gil~" Winking, he saw a blush spread across the man's face—cute as always.

"W-wha—" Gilbert tried to speak, but Oz cut him off with a quick peck to the lips.

He smirked, their faces close together. "I love you, Gil. I always have."

Gilbert's breath halted, and he paused, trying to fathom what his master had just said. It...seemed impossible to deem the words anything other than another tease.

Oz, however, left it at that and shakily grabbed his clothing.

"I'm going to shower." The statement was simple enough, but his valet was unable to really take anything in other than what he had said before that.

I'm sure he's overthinking, Oz thought, and in truth, he was correct.

Though as teasingly as he had said the words, the master truly did love Gilbert, and he was almost certain that the man had mutual feelings. After all, it wasn't like Gil to sleep with someone he didn't.

That thought brought another smirk, and Oz simply headed into the bathroom, thoughts occupied on how to tease his friend more next time.


End file.
